oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Hunter training
Introduction This article is about Hunter training. For more information about Hunter, see the skill guide. As players level up the Hunter skill, they gain the ability to catch creatures which award greater amounts of experience when they are caught. Leveling up the Hunter skill also allows players to lay more traps at once. Training Hunter within the Wilderness allows players to deploy an extra trap. Before training, always remember to bring all necessary items. It can be very time consuming to have to run back to a bank or hunter shop constantly. Weight-reducing clothing can also be helpful, since most hunting places are far from a bank. It is highly recommended that you start A Fairy Tale Part II - Cure a Queen so that you have access to the fairy rings. This will significantly reduce the time it takes to get to each hunter area. To skip the slower early levels its recommended to complete the Natural History Quiz, which gives you enough experience to get to level 9. To start the quiz, speak to Orlando Smith, located in the basement of the Varrock Museum. Required items *Bird snare (low level hunting) *Butterfly net & 5-10 butterfly jars (for levels 15-33) *Box trap (hunting chinchompas) *Small fishing net and rope (hunting salamanders) (utilize Rapid Restore for run energy) Level 1 - 11: Crimson swifts Purchase a bird snare at the hunter shop in Yanille, and head south to the hunter spot in Feldip Hills (fairy ring ). Crimson swifts can be caught in the beach area to the east. Additionally, if the Varrock quiz is completed, you can go from level 1 to 9 with the 1,000 XP rewards as well as Slayer. Level 11 - 15: Cerulean twitches In the snowy hunter area to the northeast of Rellekka and north of the Keldagrim cave entrance (fairy ring ), cerulean twitches can be caught. These birds offer 64.5 XP per catch compared to the 34 XP gained from catching crimson swifts. Level 15 - 33: Ruby harvest butterflies Once you've hit level 15, acquire a butterfly net, and 20 or more butterfly jars and proceed to Piscatoris Hunter area (fairy ring ). Head just south of the Yew tree marked by the icon on the mini-map and start to catch Ruby harvest butterflies that are flying around in this area. Release them from the jars when they're filled. This will net you around 9,000 XP per hour Once you've found a spawn location, you can also choose to camp this spot by simply standing on it and spam clicking underneath your character. This grants between 12,000 to 13,000 XP per hour, and hardly drains any run energy. Level 33 - 37: Barb-tailed kebbits Acquire an axe and a knife, and travel to the Feldip hunter area (fairy ring ). Resume catching crimson swifts as you set up deadfall traps to catch the kebbits using the knife and axe. Bring the Kandarin headgear if you have it, as this allows you to cut two logs at a time. This method yields around 15k - 20k xp/hr depending on your Hunter level. Level 37 - 43/47: Prickly kebbits At level 37 Hunter, players can go to Piscatoris Hunter area (fairy ring ) and hunt Prickly kebbits. In order to do this, logs (there are trees scattered throughout this area), and a knife are needed for setting up the deadfall trap. A chisel is also recommended for players who have level 32 Fletching, in order to fletch Kebbit spikes into Kebbit bolts. This not only provides more inventory space (faster than dropping the spikes), but also gives decent profit. This method yields roughly 15k xp/hour at 38 Hunter. In some spots, you might catch copper longtails in the meantime; with this method, players can obtain over 30k experience per hour. Ruby harvests also spawn directly south of the fairy ring, so bringing a butterfly net and some butterfly jars (5-10 should suffice) will result in a bit more xp/hour; these can be caught while waiting to catch a kebbit. This method can provide woodcutting experience too. Near the deadfall trap, there is a yew tree (level 60 Woodcutting required) that can be chopped for yew logs, which can be used in the setting up of the trap. Each Prickly kebbit gives 204 experience. Level 43 - 47: Spotted kebbits Withdraw 500 coins from the bank; deposit any weapon, shield, and gloves (if worn). Go to the Piscatoris hunter area and into the Falconry. Borrow the falcon to catch these kebbits. Be prepared to pay 500 gp again only if you exit the Falconry and re-enter. The fur can be used to make spotted capes. Level 47 - 59: Orange salamanders You'll need at least three small fishing nets, three ropes as well as waterskins and Desert clothing to protect a player from the desert heat's effect. The full Desert clothing set allows 120 seconds between each sip from a waterskin. Extra nets and such could come in handy as well. These salamanders give roughly 35,000+XP/hr; this increases as you level up and get faster. As you reach the upper 50's you can reach 45,000+ XP/hr. To get there, pass through the Shantay Pass, and head south-east until you've reached a bridge. Cross it, and the spot is a bit more east. Alternatively, use fairy ring code and run north to the hunter spot. Another option is using the necklace of passage and teleporting to the Eagle's Eyrie, and running south from there. Level 59 - 63/80: Red salamanders Red salamanders are located north-west of the spirit tree near the Khazard Battlefield. They can provide 70,000 XP at level 59 to 100,000 XP hourly at higher levels. 98,000 XP/hr average. Level 73+: Black chinchompas Take a max of five box traps. Set up your traps in a diamond, square or X-formation on the northwest side of the lake, to the east of the adjacent jungle tree and the nearby fern, with one of your traps directly next to it. Your traps should be parallel to the vine and by the fern. After each successful catch, click on the trap that contains the chinchompa, and click on a spare trap to quickly set another one. Levels 5 - 34+: Bird house traps (alternative) At level 5 you can start setting up bird house traps on Fossil Island, providing between 1,120 experience and 2,800 experience per run (around 2 minutes with banking and using a digsite pendant) that can be repeated every 20 to 50 minutes (depending on the bird house used). It is therefore mainly recommended for players who want to level Hunter steadily and without much effort (comparable to Farming), not for those aiming to maximise experience rates. Over time the experience gained accumulates to between 34,000 experience per actively spent hour (at level 5) and 84,000 experience per actively spent hour (at level 34), unbeaten by any other method available at those levels. This method can be used effectively even beyond level 60, as long as obtaining levels fast is not required. As building bird houses requires clockworks and a log of the corresponding kind, costs can be minimized by crafting clockworks from a steel bar at level 8 on a crafting table 2 or higher in a POH. All bird houses and clockworks can also be obtained at the Grand Exchange but are rarely traded, while the required hop seeds (any kind) can easily be bought for 1-2 gp each. Depending on the materials used, one can expect to spend around 1-3 gp/XP (at level 34) by training hunter with this method. Levels 9 - 11: Copper longtails (alternative) At level 9 you can start catching Copper longtails (south-east of fairy ring ) at the Piscatoris Hunter Area. This is recommended, as the 'Piscatoris Teleport' will teleport you very close to their location. You would need to catch 7 Copper longtails to reach level 11. Alternatively, you could continue to catch Crimson swifts at the Feldip hills hunter area. This method requires you to catch 12 swifts to reach level 11. Levels 11 - 19: Cerulean twitch (alternative) Cerulean twitch (Rellekka Hunter area, on the island north-east of Rellekka, eastern part of the island; near the coast; fairy ring ). This method requires you to catch 41 birds to reach level 19. Levels 19-29 Tropical wagtail (Feldip Hills, south-western corner of the map, fairy ring ) *At level 20 you can place 2 traps, increasing experience per hour. *The best spot to catch these specifically is located slightly north of the Hunting Expert's hut between the jungle and tropical trees. Stripy feathers are used in Fletching as well as Fishing to catch rainbow fish, which are used in baiting barb-tailed kebbit. These can be hunted at level 33. Levels 29 - 43/47/59: Swamp lizards (alternative) At level 29 Hunter, you can start catching swamp lizards, which provides 152 experience for each lizard caught. However, you need to complete Priest in Peril in order to enter Morytania. The best spot to hunt them is the area southwest of the Werewolf Agility Course entrance (fairy ring ). This area is ghast-free; however, skillers hunting here will need to be wary of the snails, which are aggressive to players there. There is a spot just east of that which is relatively snail-free (three trees in a tight space), but a ghast wanders around there. Optional: at level 43-59 you can catch spotted kebbits. Withdraw 500 coins from the bank; deposit any weapon, shield and gloves (if worn). Go to the Piscatoris Hunter area (fairy ring ) and enter the Falconry. Rent the Gyr falcon to catch these kebbits, but note that re-entering the Falconry mode requires you to pay 500 coin fee again. The spotted kebbit fur can be used to make spotted capes. While this provides higher experience rates than swamp lizards, it is also more click-intensive. You can expect anywhere from 47,000 - 65,000 experience per hour. It's also worth bringing a bonecrusher, as it will automatically bury the bones from the kebbits. At level 57, where you're able to catch Dark kebbit, your experience rate will increase to 68,000 - 74,000 experience per hour when catching a mix of both Dark kebbit and Spotted kebbit. *At level 40 you can place 3 traps and you are able to wear a spotted cape, which reduces your total weight. Levels 59 - 63/80: Red salamanders (alternative) At level 59 Hunter, you can start catching Red salamanders. They are located just south of the entrance to the Ourania Cave, and can be reached with the Ourania Teleport from the Lunar spellbook (71 Magic) or by teleporting to Castle Wars bank and walking north. Alternatively, you can use a spirit tree to teleport to the Khazard Battlefield and walking west. You can average 45,000 - 50,000 experience per hour when placing 3 traps at a time. At level 60 you can place 4 traps. Doing so will require a lot more concentration and is taxing to do — by failing to reset failed traps quick enough you will lose the rope and net. However, you will earn you an average of 80,000 - 90,000 experience per hour at level 60 with no equipment other than 4 ropes and 4 small fishing nets, increasing with Hunter level. It is possible to reach as high as 110,000 experience per hour with complete focus whilst following these tips: *Wear weight-reducing equipment, ideally the Graceful outfit, to ensure you always have run energy. Not many pieces of equipment are needed for you to remain at 100%. If not possible, bring energy and/or stamina potions. *If any of the three southern traps need resetting or retrieving, prioritize those over the lone northern trap. This will allow you to reduce wasted time when running to the northern trap. However, be sure you do not allow the rope and net from the northern trap failing to remain on the ground for too long or it will be lost. This happens often if you are not paying attention, bringing an additional rope and net can prevent this from happening. As there is not a 5th young tree at this location, you will need to move on elsewhere after level 80 to maximize your exp, especially since red salamanders do not generate any profit. At level 66 you are able to wear the spottier cape, which reduces your weight more than the Spotted cape. Level 60+: Maniacal monkeys (alternative) With the completion of Monkey Madness II, maniacal monkeys become available in Kruk's Dungeon. They require bananas as bait so bringing Bones to bananas runes or tabs is necessary. There are bones available the floor of the dungeon you can use for the spell. You must climb on a stunted demonic gorilla to set traps, this disables the use of the spell book so you need to leave the area to cast. If you use tabs you can break them while riding the gorilla instead. They give 1,000 exp per monkey and a Damaged monkey tail that can be crafted into sinew with knife giving 10 exp. There is also a 1/5000 chance to get a Monkey Tail which can be sold or used to string a ballista. This method offers roughly 65,000 exp/hr to 120,000 at 99 while not being very click intensive. Levels 63/80 - 99: Red chinchompas (alternative) .]] At level 63 Hunter, you can start catching red chinchompas. Red chinchompas have a fairly stable price because of their high demand for powertraining Ranged. However, while profitable, the experience and profit are very low below 80 Hunter, so it can be worthwhile to train with faster methods to 80 Hunter and start hunting red chinchompas when the player can place 5 traps at a time. It is also highly recommended to complete hard tasks of the Western Provinces diary (requires 69 Hunter) for access to the red chinchompa hunting ground, which has more chinchompa spawns and bots typically infest the normal areas. It is possible to place traps one tick faster (also known as 3-tick hunter) by attempting to make tar by using a herb on swamp tar with a pestle and mortar in your inventory. This increases experience rates by roughly 15%, but requires notably more effort. At 80 Hunter, catching redchincompas in the red chinchompa hunting ground gives around 100,000 - 115,000 experience per hour depending on speed and efficiency. At higher levels, up to 170,000 experience per hour can be achieved if the player uses the 3-tick hunting method. *You will profit about }}}} from red chinchompas at the current average market value of }}}}, from level 63 to 99. It will take 47,796 red chinchompas from level 63 (or 41,692 from level 80) to level 99. Levels 73 - 99: Black chinchompas (alternative) At level 73, you can hunt black chinchompas instead, which provides more profit, in addition to placing one extra trap (so at level 80, you can place 6 traps,). However, black chinchompas are located around level 32-36 Wilderness, and is a hotspot for player killers. If you are attacked (and you cannot escape) while you have black chinchompas, you can release them - this way, your killer will not get any chinchompas you obtained, discouraging them from killing you. A good way to escape the pkers is to run to the hobgoblins and to punch them until the pker gives up. After each successful catch, click on the trap that contains the chinchompa, and click on a spare trap to quickly set another one. It'll take 38,228 black chinchompas from level 73 or 35,075 black chinchompas from level 80 to level 99. You will profit about }}}} from black chinchompas at the current average market value of }}}} as of , from level 73 to 99. Levels 80 - 99: Herbiboars (alternative) With the release of Fossil Island, Herbiboars become available to track at level 80 with an additional requirement of 31 Herblore. It should be noted that the 1,950 Hunting XP is the base value and scales with level, about 29 additional experience gained per level above level 80 Hunter. In addition to Hunter experience, Herbiboars also offer Herblore experience. The amount depends upon the amount of herbs collected. There is also a 1/6,500 chance to obtain the Herbi pet when a player harvests the creature. Wielding magic secateurs yields more and better quality herbs while harvesting the herbiboar. Category:Hunter Category:Skills